I think i will never meet you again, Sebastian
by intentaemin
Summary: Karena kontrak hanna dan alois ciel menjadi iblis. Sebastian pun menerima konsekuensinya dan mengorbankan nyawanya. Ciel lalu mulai mencari Sebastian meskipun tahu jika Sebastian telah meninggal. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar berita bahwa Sebastian hidup lagi. is Yaoi. Don't like don't read. OKe i suck with summary.. just read and comment!
1. prolog

Title: I think I will never meet you again, Sebastian

..Prolog..

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana

This story by me.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt

Summary: bercerita tentang ciel yang telah menjadi demon tapi sudah tidak bersama dengan butlernya lagi karena telah meninggal. Ciel merasa ada yang salah dengan kehidupan ini dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sebastian lagi.. Please review…

Tertiup daun-daun oleh angin yang berhembus dingin seiring dengan musim gugur ke musim dingin penuh dengan salju. Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat yang selama ini aku kunjungi setiap tahun. Tempat dimana seseorang tertidur dengan pulas. Tempat dimana orang yang paling dekat denganku ini berada di bawah tanah di dalam peti kayu. Tapi entahlah ,apakah Sebastian benar-benar orang yang paling dekat denganku? Saat Sebastian hidup aku tidak pernah bisa membaca pikirannya, saat melihat matanya yang merah ruby aku hanya bisa melihat diriku yang tidak berguna, menjijikan, tidak berharga, dan yang paling aku benci adalah Sebastian melihatku selama ini hanya sebagai makanan. Entah aku harus senang karena Sebastian sudah tergeletak di peti mati ini atau tidak. Karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memakan jiwaku. Jiwa yang selalu diinginkannya ini, tapi Sebastian tetap saja tidak bisa memakan jiwaku meskipun dia meninggal karena kontrak hanna dengan alois yang membuatku menjadi iblis.

Kupegang batun nisan tempatmu tertidur, lalu kutelusuri namamu di batu nisan sambil mengigat ingatanmu bersamaku. Seandainya kamu ada disini bersamaku kamu pasti akan tersenyum iblis "my,my, boocan. apakah kau sebegitu rindunya kepadaku?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis memikirkannya. Entah aku sudah rindu padamu atau tidak tapi setiap kali aku bangun pagi dan melihat yang membuka gorden bukanmu, itu membuatku kecewa? sedih? Entahlah. Saat aku berada di ruang kerjaku dan memanggilmu, berpikir bahwa kau akan segera datang dan membawa makan siang dan berkata menu-menunya, tapi tetap saja berapa kalipun aku mencoba kau tidak pernah datang.

Kuletakkan bunga mawar merah di kuburanmu tempat kau beristirahat, bunga berwarna seperti matamu yang berwarna merah ruby. Aku duduk memandang batu nisanmu berpikir apakah kau bisa hidup lagi dan muncul dari dalam tanah. Tapi seberapapun aku menunggu selama apapun, tetap saja kau tertidur. Dan hanya kenangan yang mengingatkanmu kepadaku.

Aku rindu sekali dengan Meyrlen pembantu yang selalu memecahkan segalanya, Bard koki yang tidak bisa memasak makanan selalu menggunakan kembang api untuk memasak,Finny penjaga taman yang selalu merusak taman, tanaka seorang butler yang selalu bersamaku sejak kecil.

Dan yang terakhir aku rindu sekali dengan Sebastian, iblis yang membuat kontrak denganku dengan bayaran jiwaku ini. Aku bodoh sekali kenapa aku bisa rindu dengan Sebastian, iblis yang membuat kontrak dengan bayaran jiwaku untuk membalas dendam kematian orangtuaku. Mungkin karena senyumannya, matanya yang merah ruby, kelihaiannya, atau dia yang selalu berada di sisiku. Meskipun aku menyukai hal tersebut ,sekarang Sebastian sudah tidak ada lagi di sisiku. jadi kenapa? semakin hari sakit di dadaku menjadi semakin menusuk, mengkengkang sampai aku hamper tidak bisa bernafas? Aku tidak mengerti…

Kucium batu nisan tempat Sebastian tertidur, kucium dengan lembut sambil kurasakan dinginnya batu nisan di ujung bibirku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku melakukan hal aneh ini. Tapi kehidupanku sudah sangat aneh jadi ini bukan merupakan satu-satunya. Mungkin aku melakukannya agar bisa lebih dekat denganmu, merasakanmu sekarang berada disisiku. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Mata kananku sudah tidak lagi tergambar kontrak di dalamnya hanya tersisa perasaan bahwa itu pernah ada bersamaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk…

Melihat kebodohanmu yang telah membuatmu begini. Ku akhiri ciuman tersebut sambil melihat batu nisan tempatmu beristirahat. Kebodahanmu yang telah mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku.

"Kau bodoh Sebastian!" Tangisku sambil memukul batu nisan tersebut.


	2. Chapter1, Maybe i can find you

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana

This story by me.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt

Oke ini adalah chapter 1,Sebernanya chapter ini belum selesai tapi berhubung hari senin aku akan masuk sekolah dan tidak tahu bisa mengupdate lagi atau tidak maka aku post sekarang dan mungkin kurang memuaskan karena cuma sedikit. aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang melihat fanficku tapi tolong di comment ya! Or anythink.. happy reading..

125 years later….

Aroma teh ini sungguh enak…

"BRAK!" terdengar suara pintu ditendang. Dan aku tahu siapa orang yang melakukannya.

'1,

2,

3,' "Ciel!" terdengar suara melengking dan terlihat seorang pria setengah entahlah, berambut merah panjang dengan gigi taringnya yang aneh dan tidak lupa kacamata merahnya…

Aku hanya diam melihat lelaki itu berlari ke arahku. Saat sudah dekat aku melangkah ke samping 1 langkah yang sukses membuat lelaki itu memeluk benda lain. Aku jadi teringat Se… 'Tidak… lalu kusingkirkan pikiranku itu agar tidak membuatku merasa sedih atau entahlah'

"Ada apa kau kesini grell" tanyaku sambil duduk kembali dan meminum teh. Merasakan aroma teh yang membuat tenang.

"Ah! Kau jahat sekali…" gumamnya sambil melakukan gerakan yang aneh.

Aku hanya menatap dengan tatapan Ada-Apa-Kau-Kesini.

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu…" "Aku punya berita bahwa Sebastian hidup"

"Apa!" "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Sebastian mati dengan cara ditusuk dengan pedang iblis. Karena diriku yang menjadi iblis" teriakku dengan kemarahan, dan bingung yang terlihat jelas.

"hei tenang…" gumam grell ketakutan sambil membuka buku aneh berisi list orang mati dan hidup.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak" "tapi disini tertulis bahwa Sebastian Micahelis berenkarnasi dan hidup kembali dengan nama Jack Wolfgarm"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" 'aku merasa harus bertemu dengannya'

"mmm… masalahnya…." gumamnya grell sambil menutup buku tersebut.

"masalahnya?" kataku tidak sabaran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"masalahnya ini sudah 17 tahun yang lalu jadi aku tidak tahu dimana Sebi sekarang. Karena aku baru memeriksa bukunya tadi dengan cermat dan menemukan nama… nyya" gumamnya dengan gemetar sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"ah.. tapi Sebi belum mati karena namanya tidak terdaftar dalam buku kematian. Yang aku sudah mengeceknya.." gumamnya sambil masih menatapku.

Setelah mendengar perkataan greel itu, nafas yang tidak sadar kutahan akhirnya kulepaskan.

"Baiklah terima kasih grell. Dan sekarang pergilah" gumamku sambil meminum teh.

"Ahh… Ciel jahat sekali" manjanya dengan gaya yang aneh.

Aku hanya meminum teh ,tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Dan ada juga surat di depan pagarmu ini. Sepertinya surat ancaman" lalu melemparkan surat itu ke meja kerjaku.

Aku tetap meminum teh dengan tenang, dan sama sekali tidak melihat kearah surat yang sekarang berada di meja kerjaku.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi. Bye Phanthomize" lalu pergi dengan gergaji besinya dan membuat tembok ruang kerjaku menjadi rusak.

Aku tetap saja meminum teh meskipun teh yang tadinya penuh mengisi cangkir sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. 'Sebastian, akankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Aku ingin sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.' Mataku melihat kearah cangkir kosong yang berada di tanganku selama beberapa detik lalu meletakkannya di meja kerjaku. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela melihat kearah bulan purnama yang malam itu menerangi malam yang gelap. Berharap bisa bertemu dengannya.

########

Memakai baju tidurku aku berjalan lurus mengikuti pikiranku. Semakin lama aku berjalan semakin banyak orang berkumpul. Orang yang berkumpul memiliki mata yang merah menyala menyaksikan hal yang sedang berlangsung di kerumunan itu, dan juga memiliki tangan dengan jari kuku berwarna hitam. Anehnya hal itu tidak membuatku risau dan curiga. Aku terus melangkah, melewati kerumunan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan. Sampai di depan aku melihat seorang lelaki berlutut, kedua tangannya diikat dibelakang dengan tali yang menyerupai tali tambang hanya saja lebih tipis. Lelaki tersebut berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat tapi tidak sampai membuatnya seperti orang sakit. Matanya sama seperti orang-orang yang berkumpul di belakangku. Matanya merah menyala seperti batu rubi yang baru di asah dan dilumuri darah, darah segar. Tapi ada yang berbeda di matanya dengan yang lain, matanya menyiratkan ketenangan yang mendalam.

Lalu terlihat di sampingnya ada seseorang dengan wajah ditutup kain hitam yang bagian matanya terdapat lubang agar bisa melihat. Orang tersebut membawa suatu pedang dengan ukiran yang aneh dengan warna pedang yang hijau atau ungu. Aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat jelas karena gelapnya saat itu. Sepertinya itu keduanya. Orang tersebut mulai mengangkat pedang tersebut lalu dengan cepat menusukkannya ke dalam tubuh lelaki tersebut dibagian dadanya. Lelaki tersebut mulai memuntahkan darah, darah yang berwarna hitam dan juga merah. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku. Mataku selama beberapa detik terpaku dengan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya, dia tergeletak di panggung kayu dengan darahnya yang berwarna merah dan hitam mengalir, membasahi panggung kayu tersebut dan lama kelamaan mengenai kakiku.

Aku lalu berjalan mengikuti darah tersebut membuat kakiku berlumuran darah. Aku berjalan sampai akhirnya, sampai di panggung tersebut. Aku menunduk lalu menangis, menangis karenanya. Dengan perlahan aku berusaha untuk memegangnya tapi sebelum sampai di ujung jariku lelaki itu berubah menjadi debu. Aku berusaha meraihnya tapi debu tersebut sudah terhempas angin. "Sebastian" kata tersebut kuucapkan berharap dia kembali.

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka dengan lebar. Aku terbangun dari mimpi "Hah.. hah.. hah" nafasku tidak terkendali. Keringat terlihat mengalir deras membasahi tubuhku.

"Sebastian sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menderita?" air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menderita?" Air mataku mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Ku halangi air mataku dengan tanganku berharap akan berhenti. Tapi tetap saja mengalir.

"Sebastian dimana kau sekarang?" gumamku sambil terus menghalangi air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Tanganku yang lain meremas bantal disampingku mencoba membuat perasaanku lebih tenang.

Tapi tidak 'Sebastian dimana kau?'

nb: ini kuaplod setelah aku pulang sekolah. di kelas ipa. fuhh... tidak ada teman kelas 1 yang berada di kelasku... Ah... sorry! depresi berkepanjangan... just read and comment... thankyou


	3. Chapter 2, Search and found

Saat menulis cerita ini rasanya author sangat depresi. Entah karena apa. Maybe everything?

Ya daripada kalian depresi juga lebih baik baca ceritanya ya… oh ya maaf lg chapter ini belum selesai jd mungkin 2-3 hari aku akan melanjutkannya lg di ceritanya di chapter ini.

Title: I think I will never meet you again, Sebastian

Chapter 2

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana

This story by me.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt

Summary: bercerita tentang ciel yang telah menjadi demon tapi sudah tidak bersama dengan butlernya lagi karena telah meninggal. Ciel merasa ada yang salah dengan kehidupan ini dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sebastian lagi..

Lovely cat: ok maaf sekali saya baru update setelah entah berapa lama..

Ciel: you suck man.

Lovely cat: I don't hear that…. And please comment and become my fan.

Ciel: and you know what… every night she cry because nobody is comment this fanfic. And you know why lovely cat because you're writing is SUCK!

Lovely cat: that hurt… read and comment ok… ~_~

.First day.

Aku mengelilingi kota London dengan menggunakan limousine. Mencari tanda-tanda Sebastian berada. Aku terus melihat ke jendela berusaha menemukannya. Selama beberapa jam aku terus melihat sampai akhirnya matahari hampir terbenam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sebastian berada. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, kusudahi pencarian ini.

.Second day.

Hari ini aku mengelilingi kota London lagi dengan menggunakan limousine. Hampir semua seluk beluk kota London sudah ku singgahi. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan Sebastian dan hari mulai gelap dan pencarian harus ditunda.

.Third day.

Hari ini aku mencari kembali Sebastian menggunakan limousine. Semua tempat sudah kukunjungi tapi tetap saja tidak ada Sebastian. Hanya beberapa tempat yang tidak boleh mempersilahkan anak kecil masuk yang tidak bisa kukunjung dan tempat terlarang hanya untuk anggota dan pemerintah. Menyebalkan sekali, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menemukan Sebastian disana. Hari mulai gelap dan lagi-lagi pencarian harus kutunda.

.Fourth day.

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya aku mencari Sebastian dengan berjalan kaki dan menggunakan baju yang tidak menaruh perhatian banyak orang. Aku melakukannya karena selama 3 hari ini banyak orang yang melihatku yang aku pikir pada awalnya mungkin jika Sebastian melihatnya aku bisa menemukannya. Tapi aku sadar bahwa Sebastian bukan orang seperti itu. Selama pencarianku kali ini aku mencari di semua tempat, aku mencarinya di selubung kota London, di jalan sempit yang aku tidak pernah memasukinya, bar, bahkan tempat beranggota dan tempat pemerintahan. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan dan sore mulai berganti dengan malam, dan aku harus pulang.

.Until Tenth day.

Aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku sudah mengitari jalan di London berkali-kali berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

Kuingat sekarang 'kapan grell bilang kalau Sebastian ada di London? Sepertinya tidak pernah' 'lalu kenapa aku bisa yakin sekali bahwa Sebastian ada di London?' 'Entahlah.'

Aku tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu, tapi aku hanya mengikuti hatiku menuntunku.

Hari sudah gelap aku harus segera pulang. Dan pencarian ku harus kutunda.

.Until Thirty day.

Semangatku untuk mencari Sebastian sudah mulai pudar. Selama 30 hari ini aku mencari di kota London selama berkali-kali. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Sebastian bahkan tanda-tanda keberadannya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Malam sudah terlihat dengan langit yang biru kehitaman dengan ditaburi bintang berkelap-kelip.

#####

"Jack, lain kali kita minum lagi ya.. Bye.."

"ya bye che.." jack lalu pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

Jack berjalan menuju ke rumahnya karena telah terbiasa dengan berjalan kaki dan juga menghemat uang. Selama beberapa menit berjalan, terlihat di depannya seorang anak kecil berjalan sendiri.

'bukannya sekarang sudah malam. Apakah anak itu kesasar?' Jack terus melihat anak itu mencoba memecahkan permasalahan di pikirannya. 'sepertinya anak it..' pikirannya terhenti saat melihat ada mobil tepat di depan anak tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Jack langsung berlari ke arah anak tersebut mencoba menyelamakannya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, Jack berhasil menyelamatkan anak itu dengan menariknya ke pelukannya membawanya ke pinggir jalan menghidari mobil tersebut. Mobil tersebut lalu melewati kedua orang tersebut dengan berkata kasar "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Jack mengacuhkan kata-kata pengemudi itu, dia melihat ke arah anak tadi yang sekarang berada di pelukannya. 'Apakah dia baik-baik saja?' Jack lalu meletakkan anak tersebut duduk bersender (nb: benar gak sih bahasanya) di dinding. Jack lalu memastikan keadaan anak tersebut. Melihat denyut nadinya, pernafasannya dan apakah anak tersebut terluka. 'ah.. denyut nadinya masih ada, nafasnyapun teratur dan dia tidak terluka untunglah' 'untunglah? Kenapa aku bisa lega sekali? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal anak ini' Karena sudah terlalu malam dan tidak tahu dimana anak tersebut tinggal dengan keadaan anak tersebut yang kehilangan kesadaran. Akhirnya Jack membawanya ke apartemennya. Dia lalu menggendong anak tersebut di punggungnya. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemennya.

####

Hangat…

rasanya hangat….

Hangat, damai.

Ciel lalu memeluk kehangatan itu dengan erat sampai kehangatan itu tidak bisa menghilang.

Ciel mulai membuka matanya perlahan, beradaptasi dengan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Melihat ke sekeliling dan berjumpa dengan kamar yang asing. 'Dimana aku?' Ciel bangkir dari tempat tidur lalu mulai berjalan perlahan menyeret bedcover bersamanya yang lalu terjatuh ke lantai. Berjalan perlahan lalu berhenti di sebuah cermin seukuran 1 badan. Terlihat dirinya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai kemarin.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan umur sekitar 19-an berambut hitam legam membawa makanan. 'Sebastian!'

Jack meletakkan makanan di meja dekat tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke arah ciel mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ah.. anak kecil kau sudah bangun. Ada bubur untukmu" Jack mengambil bubur dari meja.

Ciel hanya bisa melihat Jack/Sebastian dengan mata terbelalak.

30 detik….

'Apakah anak ini baik-baik saja?' jack lalu meletakkan tangannya di jidat *bingung bahasanya* anak tersebut.

'anak ini tidak sakit jadi kenapa dia terdiam?' saat jack berpikir terasa ada sesuatu mengalir membasahi tangannya, yang sekarang berada di pipi ciel. Air mata mengalir terus semakin deras membasahi tangan jack. Jack lalu mengusap air mata tersebut lalu berkata "Jangan menangis"

"A-ku tida-k" ciel menjawab dengan tersenggal sambil air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata birunya yang indah.

"Kau menangis" Jack tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata ciel yang terus berjatuhan.

"Tidak! A-ku-Tidak.." sanggah ciel sambil terus menangis, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah bertemu dengan Sebastian/Jack. Perasaan yang terpendam selama ini di hatinya membuatnya kehilangan control. Perasaan ingin bertemu, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin melihat senyumnya senyum liciknya, senyum meremehkannya, senyum saat melihat ke arahnya dan juga senyum gembira bersamanya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anak kecil ini.

'Aku tidak tahan melihat anak ini menangis. Perasaan apa ini? Aku ingin melindunginya. Sosoknya yang rapuh membuatku tidak tahan untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Dia anak kecil Jack! Kau harus sadar. ' 'Aku seperti pedophilia saja'

Ciel ingin sekali memeluk Sebastian/Jack tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia takut bila nanti ditolak, bila nanti ditinggal sendiri, dengan kegelapan lagi dan Sebastian/Jack tidak akan mengambilnya lagi dari gelap, dingin, dan sunyinya kegelapan.

"B-o-o-lehkah a-ku memeluk-mu" terdengar suara tersenggal meminta dengan suara yang semakin hilang saat mencapai akhir.

'Anak yang sangat pemalu' Jack lalu memeluk ciel setelah ciel memintanya.

Ciel lalu merasakan kehangatan itu lagi…

Kehangatan yang tidak akan dia temukan di tempat lain. Kehangatan saat bersamanya.

'Sebastian I found you..' lalu memeluk Sebastian/Jack semakin erat dan merasakan badannya yang hangat.

Lovely cat: akhirnya chapter ini selesai… fuh… membuatku gila saja…. Aku tidak tahu apakah fanficku ini bagus apa tidak. Just please comment… I cry again… huaha..

Ciel: hah.. this again.. please comment or lovely cat will die because too much cry.

Lovely cat: ok sekali lagi maafkan saya. aku update di chapter yang sama dan membuat para reader harus membaca ulang.

Ciel: yes... annoying..

Lovely cat: i know that... so sorry.


End file.
